Home
by AliasSpyCrazy
Summary: AU. Liley one-shot. Based off Michael Buble's Home song. Cute Fic. Been in Paris and Rome, but she just wants to go home. Miley misses them too much.


I know I should be working on BGDC but I couldn't get this out of my head. It would not leave me alone and finally I decided to go with it.

Just a little Liley one-shot, hope you guys like.

I don't own Hannah Montana or any of their characters. Story is based off of Michael Buble's Home song. I obviously don't own that either. But man do I loooove that song!

***

It's another day just like the one before. I'm in a large empty room and no matter how elegant it is; I always feel the same.

I walk away from the still unfamiliar bed that has held my body for the past few nights. The sun is brightly shining through the ridiculously large window of the hotel. And just like all the other days, I saunter over, and stare at the city below. Europe is beautiful. There are really no words to describe it.

But no matter how nice it seems to be, my heart still clenches, my chest still hurts, and I can't fight off the feeling that a part of me is missing. And I've come to realize, even the most beautiful place in the world, like Paris, holds no true vision, when _they're_ not with me.

Sigh.

I just want to go home.

***

The song has ended. The people continue to cheer. They scream for an encore, begging for more.

I'm tired, sweaty, yet wired from it all. I look around, the thousands and thousands of fans are screaming my name. They're either jumping up and down, waving their hands, screaming at the top of their lungs or clapping as loud as they can. They're all as wired as I am, if not, possibly more.

It should be exhilarating, I should feel _alive, _I should feel lots of things hearing them scream "I love you Hannah" and "More" ButI miss _them_ so much, it's all a blur, it's all so dull. I am here, but I can't really _feel._

There are so many people around and yet I still feel all alone. And I can't help but to think again, I just want to go home.

But I have never left my concerts without giving the fans one more song, one more, just_ one_ more to finish the show.

And after a few more lines, a few more beats, I am finally done. I finally walk away.

***

It's back to the large empty room, with the still unfamiliar bed and this loneliness that is making my heart almost break.

I'm found at the desk, a plain sheet of paper in front of me. A few words have already tainted the clear white sheet. The contrast black ink is looking back at me. Taunting me with its bright scribbles, the few chosen words almost laughing at me.

I'm trying to tell _them_ I'm doing fine. I'm having a great time and I ask how have _they _been?

But it's not enough. It never is.

Laying down the pen from my hand, I fold the letter and along with all the rest, put it away.

I can never seem to finish one up. I can never seem to send _them_ one.

It feels like the words couldn't say what I'm feeling. _They_ wouldn't understand what I'm trying to say. And _they _deserve more than that.

I want to call them, I want to say hi. I want to hear _their_ voice but I can't. We're literally days apart. Its 1:00 am, _they're_ a day behind, its 4:00pm, _they're_ not even home yet.

I can't fall asleep right now, too much on my mind. So I decide to pack early. We're done with this city and it's off to the next. Tomorrow we take off.

Sigh.

I just want to go home.

***

Another airport and another airplane later, I'm found in a new sunny place. The city is warm and the air is crisp. And once upon a time I would have jumped up and down with joy at the opportunity to visit Rome. To sight see its ancient beauty, to learn and interact with its culture, to be swiped off my feet and fall in love with it all.

But I can't seem to smile. I can't seem to _see_ its beauty, like I had dreamt of before. I stare it from my new window, stories and stories above, and yet again, I need _them_ be really see. I feel like I'm colorblind and my worlds are gray.

But I should be thankful. I know.

And really, I am thankful for what the Lord has given me. Many people on this earth don't get to live their dream. They don't get to do the thing they love and to actually get paid for it? Yes, I'm lucky I know.

But right now, I just want to go home. I'm just too far, from where _they_ are.

Selfish? Maybe so. All I know is I've really got to go home.

I want to _live_ again, I want to _see_ colors, I miss the blue sky and I miss the blue waters. But most of all, I miss _their_ blue eyes.

***

Another concert's over. That's one less to do. I'm so tired. God am I tired.

Inside my room, I take off the blonde wig and put it aside. I feel like I'm living someone else's life. And I don't mean that as a duh statement. I know I work hard to keep Miley and Hannah completely separate. But lately it hasn't been so easy.

I feel like I can see Hannah, like a spectator. Like I'm not _in_ her, like I'm not really _her. _

I am letting my Miley feelings into the Hannah world.

But I can't help it. This stupid, stupid tour, that I didn't want to go to, was forced on me. Right when things were going right.

I didn't want to come.

I walk over to my bed and just curl against the comforter and the pillow, I feel like I'm about to cry. My throat feels tight, my chest burns high. I try to hold it back, but I can't and I finally let the salty tears flow down.

I just wish _they_ would have come along with me. I wish there were here with me.

But it couldn't be so. _They_ had their lives too; _they_ couldn't just pack up and leave. It's the middle of the year, _they_ had responsibilities.

This was my dream. I had to do this; it was my responsibility, my duty and my career.

_They_ promised to be there when I got back. _They _always believed in me.

My chest continues to hurt, the tears continue to fall. I'm trying to doze off into sleep, and the last thought before the darkness took over, was I want to go home.

***

Another morning comes, but this time with a surprise. The sun decided to hide today and with that, it's a chilly day. It reminds me of winter and with that more memories come to be. _They_ love season and it has also grown on me.

Freshly out of the shower and in my comfy pj's I make my way to the nearby desk.

I will not write another letter today. No. Not today.

Today I have these feelings inside of me, these words that beg to be turned into a song, so I begin to write. Smiling, as I feel this song to be the most truthful, emotional song I have written in a long, long time.

***

Few hours have passed and I am satisfied with my song. I make way and grab for my guitar as I work out the tunes and get a good rhythm going.

I try it out loud, singing along. And for the first time in this whole 3 month tour, I laugh. I feel good again. I feel that _love_ for my music and remember why I had fallen in love with it in the first place.

After feeling confident about my new song, I finally reach for the phone and dial the number that has been in my mind for days now.

I take a deep breath in and let it out; my heart begins to pound furiously against my chest and my hands begin to sweat as I wait for _them_ to answer.

Ring.

Ring.

Ri. "Hello?"

My breath stops. God how wonderful is it to hear _that_ voice.

"Hello?"

I should say something. "Hey" It was almost a whisper.

"Miley? Honey is that you?" I close my eyes, take another big breath in, and let it out.

"Yeah it's me." I don't know why I keep whispering.

"How was your concert? How's Rome?"

"The concert was good, same 'ole, same 'ole." I inform.

_They _don't say anything yet, waiting for me to continue. "And Rome, is well, Rome!"

_They _laugh. And how have I missed that sound. "Miley, of course you would say that. So what, you're not liking it?"

Why do _they_ even have to ask? Of course I'm not liking it!

"You know I'm not"

The phone is silent for a few minutes. "Miley, baby, I know. I just wanted to make this call different from the rest. I wanted to cheer you up."

I smile a little bit. "Thanks, and you just did."

"Good!" Comes _their_ chipper respond.

"So how are things over there? How are you guys doing?" God what I would give to see _their_ faces right now; to hold _them_ tight, to kiss _them _goodnight_. _

"We're doing fine. Well, aside from missing you of course. We really haven't been up to much. You know us, SSDD"

I can't help but smile. "Same Shit Different Day" I say.

And I hear that wonderful sound again. "Yep!"

"So, I worked on a song today" I tell.

"Oh! Oh! Do I get to be the first one to hear it?"

I laugh. "Of course, it's for you"

"Oh Yay! I love me some Hannah Montana songs. Hit me babe!"

I can't help but chuckle at _their_ eagerness.

"Hey, was that a chuckle?"

I try stop. "No of course not, I'm miserable remember?"

_They_ laugh. "Right of course, how could I forget?"

"Do you want to hear the song or not?" I really wanted to sing it.

"Of course! More than anything in the world!"

"Ok, well get comfortable, because I don't want to be interrupted."

"Pst! Diva much?" _They_ tease.

I laugh. "Just hurry up!"

"Pushy Pushy! Ok fine, I'm lying down, phone tightly pressed against my ear, I wont be able to miss a thing!"

"Good" I get my guitar and place the phone on speakerphone. "So I put you on speakerphone so I can do this better ok."

"Ok!"

I clear my throat, and just play with my guitar for a few notes, getting comfortable.

"Ok, so here it goes"

I start to sing, and I sing with all my heart.

**Another sunny day**

**Has come and gone away**

**In Paris and Rome**

**But I want to go home**

**Mmm**

**Maybe surrounded by**

**A million people, I**

**Still feel all alone**

**I just want to go home**

**Oh I miss you, you know**

I can fairly hear _them _whisper back, they miss me too. I close my eyes and continue with the song.

**And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you**

**Each one a line or two**

**I'm fine baby how are you**

**Well I would send them but I know it's just not enough**

**My words were cold and flat**

**And you deserve more than that**

**Another airplane**

**Another sunny place**

**I'm lucky I know**

**But I want to go home**

**Mmm, I've got to go home**

**Let me go home**

**I'm just too far, from where you are**

**I want to come home**

By now I have tears running down my face. My eyes are still closed and I try to envision _them_ right here besides me. Like I can see _their_ beautiful faces.

**And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life**

**Like I just stepped outside**

**When everything was going right**

**And I know just why you could not **

**Come along with me**

**But this not your dream**

**But you always believed in me**

**Another winter day has come**

**And gone away **

**In even Paris and Rome**

**And I want to go home**

**Let me go home**

I continue, even though I feel like my throat has become too tight.

**And I'm surrounded by**

**A million people I **

**Still feel alone**

**Oh let me go home**

**Oh I miss you, you know**

**Let me go home**

**I've had my run**

**Baby, I'm done**

**I gotta go home**

**Let me go home**

Before I can continue the song, I hear _them_ in the back. "Mommy, Mommy! Come n look it, I find oufside."

I pause and wait for the one I'm talking to, to talk. "What baby, what did you find?"

"a capitillah"

I laugh. And Cry. I'm so messed up. I wish I could see _their_ face, see the excitement.

"Oh no way! Honey that's awesome."

"You hafta look it." I hear the desperation and I smirk.

"Honey hold on a little bit, I'm talking to Momma."

"Oh oh! Can I say hi?"

"Of course"

"Hey Miley, Daniel wants to say hi." I hear the ruffling of the phone as they pass it on.

"Hi Momma!" I feel like my heart breaks and swells at the same time. How is that even possible?

"Hey little bud, how are you?"

"Good, I find'et a capitillah" I laugh, God I love my sons voice

"That's great hun." I mean it. "So you playing outside, having fun?"

"Yep, is' wahm n mommy say I can pway"

"Im glad baby."

"Momma, I miss you. You almos' home now?"

I try not to cry. Really I do, but the tears don't listen to me and they keep falling down.

"Almost sweetie, almost" Is my raspy response. "Now you be good with mommy ok. If you're a good boy, Momma is going to bring you a big, big, surprise"

"Oooooh! Yay! Fo' me?"

I laugh at how easily excited he gets. "Of course, but only if you're a good boy"

"Oh ges Momma, im'a be a good good boy, pwomise!"

"Good, I love you Danny. I'll see you soon, I promise ok bud. Let me talk to mommy please"

"Wuv you too Momma, an' miss you, bye!" He blows kisses on the phone, and I wish I could really grab them and put them in my pocket, safe them forever.

"Bye hun"

I hear him hand over the phone.

"Hey, you ok?" _She_ knows me too well.

"No, but I will be. One more day to go"

"I love you Miley"

I sigh.

"I love you so very much Lilly" and this time I'm sure she could hear my tears.

"Oh Miley, don't cry please?"

"I'm sorry Lilly; I just hate being away from you guys. I miss you guys so much! It's like I can't breathe without you guys."

"I know baby, I know. We miss you too. But you're almost done. You're almost home. This was the farewell Hannah concert we've been talking about. And after this, you won't ever, ever, ever, be way from us again. Even if you might want to later on"

She always knows what to say to make me smile.

"Hey Miles?"

"Yes, Lils?"

"I loved my song. It's beautiful. And when you get back, I want to hear it again. This time with you holding me, ok."

I smile. "Of course Lilly."

"Well, are you going to finish singing it to me?"

I ponder for a moment. "Actually, I think I'll wait. I want to see your face when I do"

I can almost _feel_ her smile. "Ok."

"Well I have to go. I want to have everything packed and ready for the morning. I can't wait to get out of here!"

"Ok Miley. We can't wait to see you. We'll be waiting at the airport for you, love. Goodnight Miles. Love you." And like Daniel, she blows kisses to me.

"I can't wait to see you guys either. Love you guys so much. Always." I blow some kisses back.

"Bye."

"Bye"

It takes a few minutes before one of us hangs up the phone. We just listen to each other as we breathe. _She_ hangs up first, _she_ always does.

This time though I am smiling.

Because I can finally go home.

**It will all be alright**

**Ill be home tonight **

**I'm coming back home **

**END!**

Ok sucky right?

I'm sorry I just had to write it

I hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
